Channy, Jalex, and Jiley: The Family
by PicklesandPancakes17
Summary: This story is all about how six teens live it up as a family! Channy all the way with other pairings. Please read! Based on the tv series RBD: la familia.
1. Chapter 1

Channy, Jalex and Jiley: The Family

Sonny, Chad, Justin, Alex, Miley, and Jake are doing a concert in Hollywood, California singing one of their many hits called "Family".  
Millions of fans screaming their names like there's no tomorrow and holding posters of their favorite idols. They are singing their hearts out to them as if it were their last.

Fans: CHANNY, CHANNY, CHANNY!!!! JALEX, JALEX, JALEX!!! JILEY, JILEY, JILEY!! AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Justin: (singing)  
No matter what you need from me, You know you got it.  
Miley:  
If I can give you anything, you know that you got it.  
All: You can call me any moment, if you need some love. I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there.

Chad: If something's broken in your heart. You know I'll fix it.  
Sonny:  
Im never gonna let you down. You know I mean it.  
All: You can call me any moment, if you need some love. I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there. Cause we'll always be..

Chorus:  
Fa-mi-ly. You've got a friend in me. Fa-mi-ly. Im in your destiny. I'll be around, no matter how. I'll be there, I'll be there for you.

Jake:  
If you just want to run away, I'll drive you anywhere.  
Selena: If I'm the pill to ease your day, I'll be there everyday.  
All: You can call me any moment, if you need some love. I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there. Cause we'll always be..

Chorus:  
Fa-mi-ly. You've got a friend in me. Fa-mi- ly. Im in your destiny. I'll be around, no matter how. I'll be there, I'll be there for you. (x2)

After the song "Family" These teen fans were shouting for them to kiss like wild animals. Since its something these teen stars do after a few numbers they decided to give the fans what they wanted.  
Miley and Jake were up first. Miley looks like she's lost not knowing what's going to happen and Jake counts down with his fingers signaling to the fans that he's going to do it. After the count of three Jake leans in and kisses Miley on the mouth causing Miley to pretend to be shocked and causing the fans to scream like crazy. The first couple leaves and the second couple comes in causing a boom in the stadium from all the screaming fans. Do you wanna know who it is?? That's right they are the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe.

They both come in from different directions Sonny from the right and Chad from the left and they meet up in the middle. Once there they look at each other for a few minutes and Chad leans in and leans back again teasing Sonny, but then leans back in again slowly. And finally they give each other a slow kiss after a few seconds they seperate from each other and they both give the audience a big smile and leave.

Finally, the last couple comes out speaking, and they are none other than Alex Russo and Justin Henrie.

Justin:  
So Alex do you like magic??

Justin asks Alex and kisses her quickly on the cheek before she could say anything. Alexs shrieks happily and Justin runs off being chased by Alex.

The gang says there good bye's to the fans and come through the corridor of the stadium. Miley is walking with Chad, and behind them are Alex, Jake and Justin fooling around.

Miley:  
Hey guys, you know whats good? Is that the fans get super happy when we kiss up on stage. They always ask for that.  
Justin:  
I know! If Alex and I were to kiss each other more than on the cheek it will be like this look..

He grabs Alex by the waist and tries to kiss her but Alex tries to get away.  
They all walk to the outside and start putting on their robes.

Alex: No!! no, no, no, no way. They should all give us a report that says that all the viruses, bacteria, and bugs can be transmitted by a simple kiss! That's just disgusting.  
Jake: Alex aren't you exaggerating a little bit?  
Justin:  
Yeah, as if you were going to get something.  
Alex: Plus I have to do my cleaning and I'd rather not risk it. Thank you very much.

She said grabbing a bottle of water and taking ot dental floss.

Alex: See watch..

She takes a deep breath.

Miley: What is that?  
Jake:  
Whoa.. That was strong.

He said holding his nose.

Alex:  
It is an energetic olestica lock.

She said all whiny. She looks at all of them, and they all look at her weird.

Alex:  
You guys really don't know what that is? Is that look guys the mouth is seriously a energitic door that's really important because all the bad vibes, all the viruses, all the bugs that exists in the air and in people.. AAHH!!

Justin was sitting down taking out his tounge trying to look at it and then started going towards Alex while she was talking and caught her legs.

Alex looks down at Justin and says..

Alex:  
Justin stop it!

Justin starts standing up with his tounge still out and getting closer to Alex while she is freaking out.

Alex:  
Justin!! No, no, no, no ,no!!!!

Alex runs off leaving Chad, Justin, Jake and Miley.

Jake:  
Hey guys? Not to say this in a bad way, but don't you think Alex is going crazy?

He said looking back to see Alex running to her dressing room.

Justin: Na, I think its because she's jealous that you guys kiss all lovey dovey on stage.  
Miley: More like "Professional Kisses".

She said looking back at Jake.

Chad:  
Yeah, obviously everything is just.  
He paused trying to look for the right word.

Justin:  
Acting? Justin asked.  
Chad:  
Yeah! Acting. Its just acting.  
He said while Justin took out his tounge and started moving it from left to right with Chad doing the same thing.

Miley: Its acting because its what the fans want.

Behind Justin and Chad you see Sonny coming through the corridor and stopping at the end with a water bottle at hand, she throws it to Chad on his back causing Chad to flinch and fall to the ground. The other three stare at Sonny.

Sonny:  
That is also part of the show!

She said mad.

Chad:  
What did I do??

Chad asked confused. Miley, Jake and Justin look at him on the floor. A guy that works there passes Sonny her robe.

Sonny: Thank you.  
She said and looks back at Chad.  
Sonny:  
You put your tounge in my mouth!

Miley gasps putting her hand over her mouth in shock.

Sonny:  
Was that also part of the show or what??

Chad just stares at her. And Jake and Justin are wide eyed not beliving what they just heard.

Now they are all huddled up in a group.

Miley:  
Well if that's what the fans want, then that's what we're going to give them.  
Jake:  
Exactly! Plus Miley and I don't have any problems with that do we Miley?  
Jake said agreeing with Miley.  
Miley:  
Of course not Jake.  
Justin:  
Of course you don't. But what about the crazy pshyco?  
Jake:  
No, no, Melissa absolutely understands the situation. And plus she's very mature.  
Miley:  
Of course the lady is a old lady.  
Gets interrupted by Jake.  
Jake:  
Fledged.  
Miley:  
And plus it's just a noble kiss and their just for the show.

They both take out their tounges at each other.  
Miley looks at Sonny.

Sonny:  
Yeah, your that noble.

Sonny said sarcastically.

Sonny:  
You know what? You guys can kiss all you want cause I'm done.  
She starts to leave and Chad follows her.  
Chad:  
Sonny why are being like that? Sonny lets talk.  
Sonny: No.  
Chad:  
Sonny.  
They both leave.

Jake and Miley say 'Oooh' and Melissa appears.

Melissa:  
Hey guys. Did something happen?  
Jake:  
No honey everything is fine.  
Melissa:  
Good.  
Jake:  
Yeah don't worry.  
Melissa:  
But first I want a kiss.

She pushes Miley out of her way and they kiss.  
Justin and Miley just stare at them. They stop kissing and they start to leave.

Melissa:  
Excuse me guys..

Miley:  
Well, Ba made of fruits! Ugh I hate her.  
Miley said jealous.

Chad and Sonny in Chad's dressing room.

Chad:  
Sonny let's clear this out ok? Can you give us to seconds please?  
He said to the lady ironing his clothes.

Lady:  
Yeah sure.  
She leaves.

Sonny: You know? You could have at least said said sorry.  
Chad:  
But it was inadvertently.

Chad tried to explain

Sonny:  
Inadvertently would be if hurt my eye, not if you put in your tounge in my mouth.  
Chad: Ok, ok, ok. Im sorry.  
Sonny: Well not like that either.  
Chad:  
Look, if it's because of your boyfriend that's it he kicked you to the curb.

Sonny stared at him.

Sonny:  
Thanks for reminding me.

She said sarcastically.

Chad:  
A musician.. What was his name again?  
Sonny:  
His name was Eric and he was a musician of alternative music, and it has nothing to do with what your saying.  
Chad:  
Then why dont you invite to play? Well you should have done it because he gave you the kiss.  
Sonny:  
Why dont you just shut up?

Sonny said getting mad.

Chad: Sonny, the truth is I really got to tell you something.  
Sonny:  
(Sighs) What?  
Chad:  
Why dont.. why dont we go out?

He said getting close to her.  
Sonny is shocked and at loss for words.

Chad:  
We got to go out that's the only way we'll know for sure if there's something between us.  
Sonny: Me and you?  
Chad:  
Yeah..

Chad said getting more closer to Sonny and leaning in...

Sonny:  
Are you serious?  
Chad:  
(Laughing) No, not really I was just messing with you.  
But Did you see your face???

Sonny got mad and started chasing Chad around the room.

Sonny:  
Ugh Your such a jerk!! Im getting tired of your little games Chad.  
Chad:  
Sonny dont lie I saw the look in your eyes..

He said still trying to get away.

Sonny:  
What look?  
Chad:  
That look that says I want, I want, I want.  
Sonny: Oh yeah you'll be super happy with that now wont you?

She said finally catching him and pushing him where the Iron was.

Chad:  
AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chad yelled looking at his hand.

Sonny:  
Oops!

Sonny said putting her hand over her mouth playfully.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!! please tell me If I should keep it going and review please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Miley and Alex are in Alex's dressing room while Alex is scoping her mouth with mouth wash and Miley is complaining about Jake and Melissa being together.

Meanwhile, while Miley is complaining a reporter comes from behind and hears every word she is saying trying to get on tape.

Miley: (Exasperated) Its that it can't be! I wasnt the one who had the idea to add the kisses on every concert we do. And of course Sonny has to be all like 'Oh he put he's tounge in my mouth'. Of course you could tell he's is still going through puberty if he's hiding behind his little girlfriend. Please, I think it's because he thinks that's his mom that's why he acts that way. His conscience betrays him.

Alex just listened still scoping her mouth long enough while the reporter just silently laughed at what Miley was saying.

* * *

Chad comes out of the dressing room humming happily and walking and Sonny came out of her's, already dressed and happy to leave when suddenly she bumps into Chad.

They stay silent for a few moments while Chad continues to hum happily.

Sonny: Hey you.. why so happy?

Sonny finally asked giving her big toothy smile.

Chad: Why are you so happy?

Chad asked her as well.

Sonny: Me?

Sonny said while hitting Chad playfully on the arm.

Chad: Yes you.

Sonny: Well.. I'm back with Eric.

Chad grinned.

Sonny: And well I kinda wanted to thank you, because thanks to the kiss he's not going to get angry with me anymore.

She said happily.

Chad: No, no, no thanks to you. Due to that I met _her_.

Sonny: Hmm.. No kidding. So what's the girl? An actress, a driver?

Chad: No.

Sonny: A model?

Sonny guessed.

Chad. No.

* * *

Alex's dressing room.

Alex is talking to a reporter with mouth wash still in her mouth. And Miley is looking in the mirror touching up her make-up.

Reporter: I got to tell yo the end of the show is really impressive. The fans go real crazy over the kisses.

When Miley heard what the reporter said she turned around quickly and decided to speak for Alex considering she was still cleaning her mouth. So Miley tells Alex to scoot over and she sits with her on the chair.

Miley: Of course! Of course, they come as part of the show. All the kisses...

Miley gets interrupted by the reporter.

Reporter: Yeah.. but they told me that you guys weren't going to do the kisses anymore. They are marvelous and real romantic but that there's a lot of problems. So tell us what really happened?

Miley: Yes, yes you see, since Alex is with the treatment she can't answer your question. But I will be delighted to answer what you wanna know. And yes there were problems.

Reporter: Really? Jealousy perhaps?

Miley: Yes, you see the deal is that Jake already has a girlfriend so...

Reported: Then it must be real hard for her to watch you guys kiss and plus your kisses probably have some meaning afterwards..

Miley: No, no, no. Look, Jake's girlfriend is already an older woman so she understands, she doesnt get jealous.

Alex spits out her scope. Realizing what Miley was trying to do.

Miley: The problem was another thing and I think.. well I really want to tell you, so first I think lying to your fans is bad so I gotta say the truth. I dont think we'll be giving each other any more kisses, cause I really dont want to keep giving Jake a kiss because..

Miley pauses.

Miley: Because.. well Jake has bad breath.

* * *

Chad: I think Im ready to go again.

Sonny: That's the attitude!

Sonny tells him but in reality she feels slightly sad.

Chad: Yeah.

* * *

Miley: (Laughing) Did you see the look on the face of that reporter!! ha ha. Obviously she has to know that it was only a joke Alex. Cause first of all no one passes bad breath to another person.

Alex grabs her bag from her vanity and sits with Miley on the orange colored couch.

Miley: That was just something stupid that occured to me on the spot. Obviously nothing's going to happen. I mean nobody cares about that stuff anyways.

Alex: Look I'ma tell you something. Bad breath is fine, it could be that you wont get stuck with it. But there is something you can get stuck with for kissing. The bad vibes, and the energy and all that stuff, I'm telling you that with one kiss you can get it by a bad vibe.

Alex explained to Miley.

Miley: Oh Alex please dont start Im getting tired with that stuff. The bad vibes, the energy and all that stuff that's why you made me invented that stuff because Im already traumatic about it.

Alex: Well why dont you go to Lauren and explain everything becase it was real bad what you did. Jake with bad breath! How can you even think that?

Miley: Alex relax he's not going to care it's not going to come out in a magazine or on the tv or anything. It was just a joke. Come now lets go.

They both stand up to leave..

Alex: Oh yeah sure, whatever you say.

Alex said knowing that something is going to happen.

* * *

The next day..

Alex comes running into Miley's room and jumps on her bed trying to get the remote to turn on the tv.

Alex: Miley!! Miley!! you dont know what happened?!! Please Miley wake up!! Miley please wake up!! this cannot be possible.

She says while grabbing Miley's face trying to wake her up.

Miley woke up and stared directy at the tv screen not beliving her eyes.

She tried to speak but she was still in shock...

Miley: !!

* * *

**Wanna know what happened please review and comment!!**


End file.
